


Gold ＆ Rust

by DoWhatUWant



Series: B & S [4]
Category: bvs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: #之前给甜的#蒸汽朋克AU





	Gold ＆ Rust

**Author's Note:**

> #之前给甜的
> 
> #蒸汽朋克AU

 

雨珠和银鱼淅淅沥沥地落下，溅起水花。Bruce在屋檐下收起伞，天空呈结霜的棉花糖色，石阶下一条鱼甩了甩尾巴，嘴巴漏着电。

他拂去肩膀蹭到的鳞片，窗外沙沙作响，一阵又一阵。衣橱的拉门开了一掌宽，有只鸟不知从哪儿飞来，跌撞扑棱，掉在里面。

挂钟洪亮地报时，敲了七下，屋内沉睡的人偶颤悠悠地伸出手，给自己上发条。

“晚上好，少爷。”

排列得井然有序，培育的浆果正一颗颗被Alfred摘下，Bruce过去拿走一颗。小鸟藏在衣橱里，雪白绒羽淌着血，宝石蓝的鸟喙滑过在Bruce指尖碾碎的果肉。

“我需要柔软的织物。”

“要知道，”Alfred回答，“现在很少有多余的柔软的东西了。”

Bruce解下围巾，站在衣橱外犹豫了会儿。发条人偶善解人意地来到他身后，向敞开的衣橱伸出手臂，将小鸟破碎的翅膀拢在手心。

“真奇怪，它一声不吭。”

“它快死了吗？”Bruce用围巾将鸟儿纳入。

风灯在雨中摇曳，光影掠过他们脚边。Alfred从小鸟的胸口抬起头，轻浅的，薄雾似的心跳在耳畔颤动。“它会好起来的。”

他们给它装了一副机械翅膀，支撑愈合的骨架。深夜，Bruce给漆黑的堡垒留下一盏灯，围巾轻轻动了，露出晶莹的羽毛。

最后一条银鱼没入黑暗，在窗台的沙子上，一串串雨止住了。Bruce从枪与珍珠项链的梦中醒来，躺在床上，喘息平复。好像风吹过帆布的声音，有什么抚过他的脸庞，往干涸的大洋深处飞去，许多东西都不复存在了，这座星球内部，核心正逐渐冻结成为一块巨大的寒冰。

他目睹又一次日出，出门清理没能送去工厂的银鱼，把它们丢进熔炉。满是金属味的凹槽里，一排排陶罐摇摇晃晃，精灵个个叮当蹦跶。

“一只有生命的鸟儿！”

“但——它从哪里来？它叫什么名字？”

“看它的脚趾，名牌上面刻着字！”

一个精灵结结巴巴读出了出来：Kal……和什么？Bruce按下精灵的脑袋，分发人造蜂蜜。它们安静了，吸着蜜，眼珠跟随Wayne主人转来转去。

“我曾听说一个故事。”

融化的金属浇在模具里，传送带走一格，Alfred摆上一块模具。

“世界荒芜了，只剩下一朵活着的玫瑰。人们决定每隔一段时间，换一户人家照顾它。这样，人人都能拥有它。”

“然后呢？”

发条人偶说：“我不知道，少爷。”

Bruce独自漫游星球。他跃下悬崖，肩胛处紧扣的蝙蝠羽翼在空中瑟瑟发抖，飞行划出一道长长的弧线，废弃的飞艇飘浮着，自他身后远去。

巡逻从白天到黑夜，仍旧没有出现其他生命。

Alfred打开大门，Bruce一动不动地站在门口，“我是个错误吗，Alf？”

“没有谁生来是错误，就像河水将一直往前流。”

Bruce凝视夜空，挂钟敲响十一下，落地窗的帘布厚厚合拢，人偶和精灵陷入沉睡，整座堡垒闭上眼睛。

那盏灯还亮着，巢状的围巾下落着两片尾羽，颜色在灯光下变得金黄。

那只鸟不见了。

Bruce拾起名牌，缕缕微风平地而起，阁楼的半扇窗拍打风铃，点亮寂静的夜晚。

Bruce被甘美的鸣叫唤醒。枯蔓蜿蜒而下，生出翠绿的叶片，用作庇护所的围巾上，几根柯枝花冠一样缠绕起来。他回过头去，天空生着绣，太阳在云层后闪耀金光。窗台的细沙陷了下去，一颗绿松石待在沙子里，Kal已经飞远。

以后几天，每天的黎明，窗台都会折射细碎的光。有时是石英，有时是贝壳，有时是色泽像珐琅又不是珐琅的丝线。Bruce收集会发光的礼物，合上巴掌大的铁盒子，窗台铺了一层软泥，新嫩的芽存活下来。

他等待着Kal，仅有几次捕捉到鸟雀的影子，在冰冷的阁楼里入梦时，温暖的绒羽仿佛湖水盖满全身。在梦中，Bruce长出翅膀。

“它要在这里安家。”人偶拿放大镜端详漂亮的鸟巢，围巾上落满了叶子。

“真奇怪！”精灵们说，“还有比这只鸟儿更奇怪的事吗？”

这日凌晨，寒冰传来轻轻裂开的声音，Bruce聆听大地的震动，隐约一声悠长的啼啸。他登上楼梯，吊钟咔哒、咔哒地摇摆，玫瑰色玻璃外，翱翔的一簇星火使乌云明亮地燃烧，近了，是露水淬着Kal尚未痊愈而火光潋滟的双翼，一阵的风，更近了，它正衔着冒着寒气的水晶。

它筋疲力尽，无声降落，火光熄灭了，水晶掉入打开的铁盒里。

有什么不同了，这颗死去的星球开始复苏，机械齿轮在升腾的蒸汽中缓缓地、一丝不苟地转动。Bruce上前，Kal抬眼一望，挣扎起身。

Bruce安抚地触碰鸟雀疼痛的翅膀，宝石蓝的喙底下，那颗心脏在他手心怦怦、怦怦地跳动。

“我的父母把这颗星球留给我。如此漫长的时光，如此多的死亡。我有时想：自己罪无可赦。有时也想：一切总有希望。”

他注视着。阳光照在Kal身上，奇异的变化发生了：如雪蓬松的羽毛静悄悄褪去，露出人类的肌肤，机械翅膀清脆地落在地上，Kal屈起双腿，赤裸着，肩膀一道鲜红的伤痕。白昼之下，Kal的脸庞发光，看起来和所有生命一样平凡又美妙。

他说：“那只是关于你的心，Bruce。”

Bruce放他离开。下一个夜晚，Kal没有来，再下一个夜晚，也没有来。夜晚变得生动起来，蒸汽流动成为了小溪，成为了湖泊，成为了河流，汇聚成海。航船亮起一排排航行灯，灯光闪烁着，指引归家的旅客。

Bruce在这些日子寻找Kal。

“他着迷了。”一个精灵说。

“他喃喃一些梦话。”又一个精灵说。

“他害相思了。”Alfred说。

“什么？”剩下的精灵异口同声，“你说什么？”

Alfred继续给自己上发条，机油芬芳的气味充斥齿轮和关节，他更换一条新的机械臂。有东西滚到手边，被他拿起，这齿轮哪儿来的？

“糟糕。”Alfred说。

天空暗淡下去，可怕的轰鸣从空中坠落，黑烟滚滚，飞艇吱嘎吱嘎地呻吟，错位的齿轮零件下着一场金属雨。飞艇重重地摔在岩石上，玻璃全部震碎，迸溅着散落驾驶舱。

Bruce卡在舱门口，努力往外爬。他断了一条腿，使不上力气，同时试图避免压到胳膊旁新生的花骨朵。一条蚯蚓在不远处扭动着钻洞，他的指缝满是污泥，停在那里。

有只手伸来抓紧Bruce的胳膊，有力地拽着，把他从报废的飞艇救出。

“你的腿和胸腹有一些损坏。”Kal说。

“滚开！”

“没事的，Bruce。”他扛着Bruce的胳膊，支撑人偶踉踉跄跄的步伐。“很快就会好起来。”

Kal替人偶接上左腿，焊缝在腰胯形成一条浅浅的横线，他拔出嵌进Bruce皮肤的玻璃渣，擦拭干净污泥和机油。

Bruce坐起来，衣服碎成了布条，肋骨的地方微微凹下去。他打开自己的胸腔，里面的齿轮一团乱。

Kal拆下齿轮，仔细地一一组装回去，直到最后，所有零件各司其职，得以重新运作。

“现在你知道了。”Bruce说，“‘心’在我这儿是多么格格不入。”

由齿轮组成的森林深处，一颗心脏生机勃勃地搏动着，在人偶冰冷的身体里，与其共生。带着记忆，带着古老的歌声，这颗心拥有痛苦，也拥有爱。

Kal贴近Bruce的心脏，闭上眼睛。“你听。”他说。

Bruce的心跳，以及别的美丽的声音，第一缕阳光，第一片雪，那是Kal的心跳，浪潮般起伏，鸟雀微微摇晃着，在人偶身边收拢翅膀，他亲吻Bruce，亲吻脏兮兮的面颊，冰冷的嘴唇。他跌在Bruce怀中。

“Kal。”

人偶低声说，体内的锈迹松动着，拥抱一个锯齿状的黄昏。


End file.
